Community colleges enroll a majority of its students from "non- traditional backgrounds." These students come from low-income families, typically are members of various minority groups, and suffer from feelings of powerlessness, low self-concept, and general feelings of unworthiness. It will be the purpose of this research endeavor to ascertain if learner-controlled, self-paced, self-directed learning experiences produce more significant "E" to "I" shifts on control expectancy and on concomitant changes in potential mental health correlates of anxiety, rigidity, rationality, instrumental and terminal values, self-concept, and achievement-motovation than traditional instruction. Further, counseling strategies specifically oriented towards producing "E" to "I" shifts will be compared in effectiveness to traditional practices on these same variables. Pre- and post-tests will be administered on dependent variables of locus of control, anxiety, self-concept, rigidity, rationality, instrumental and terminal values, and achievement-motivation. Four Texas community colleges having predominantly low-income, minority group student populations wwll be sites for the study. Two schools will be using traditional instructional approaches and two individualized approaches. Counselors in one traditional and one nontraditional school will be specially trained in techniques demonstrated to be successful in producing "E" to "I" shifts in control expectancy.